


Magic Like This

by miss_whimsy



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, post-monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: All Quentin wants is to be alone with his boyfriend. Is that really too much to ask?





	Magic Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Something light and fluffy to enjoy before it gets jossed and there's nothing but pain.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr at [bambiesque](http://bambiesque.tumblr.com/)

Eliot's heart beats strong and reassuring under Quentin's ear. One large, comforting hand is tangled in his hair, cupping the back of his head, the other at his waist. Their legs are entwined under the blankets and though they're still fully clothed and mostly asleep, Quentin thinks this is the best thing that's ever happened to him.

He can't imagine anything that would make him move, short of Eliot disappearing.

And he's aware that Julia and Margo are there; have been there, watching them, talking over them. He's murmured answers to Julia's questions over the last day - Are you hungry? Can I get you anything? Drink this, please.

The last not a question but a demand and Quentin knew better than to argue. He'd raised his head long enough to drink the water, met Julia's soft, knowing eyes with a silent thank you, and settled down again just as Eliot started to stir, soothing him immediately. 

Right now though, something is disturbing their little cocoon in a way he can't ignore.

A bunny.

It lands on Eliot's chest, forcing him fully awake with a gasp and Quentin opens his eyes to find he's nose to nose with a rabbit.

“Help!” the bunny shouts. “Margo, help!”

Eliot groans and pushes the bunny towards Margo with one hand, pulling Quentin closer with the other. 

“Bambi, it's for you.”

“You're awake,” Margo says and reaches out to stroke the hair out of his face. 

“Mmm,” Eliot breathes against the top of Quentin's head. “I've had better wake up calls.”

Margo's eyes soften and she leans down to press a kiss to his forehead.

“I'm sure Q will oblige tomorrow.”

“Q could oblige right now if there weren’t three other people and a rabbit in the room.”

It’s only murmured loud enough for Margo and Eliot to hear, and Quentin feels Eliot’s chest shake with laughter against his cheek. It feels amazing.

“Q, sweetheart,” Margo says, patting his cheek, “I never knew you had it in you.”

This time Eliot laughs out loud and Quentin can’t help joining him. It’s good to laugh. It feels like forever since he laughed.

“Perverts,” Margo mutters, lifting the bunny into her lap.

“Margo, help!”

“I told you Fen was in trouble,” Josh’s voice pipes up from somewhere on the floor at Margo’s feet. 

“Well, when she sends one that says _Margo, I’m dying_ , then I’ll know it’s urgent.” 

She whispers something to the rabbit and sends it on its way.

“You don’t all have to stay here,” Quentin says, louder this time, as Eliot’s hand finds the small of his back beneath his shirt. “You could… go away.”

Margo raises an eyebrow at him which is scary of course, but Quentin is pretty sure that Eliot isn't going to let her kill him. 

Her eyes flick up and she's clearly having a silent conversation with Julia, who is perched on the bed behind him. Margo and Julia combined is an even more terrifying prospect than either one of them alone and Q would worry, he would, but Eliot's wandering hand has slipped beneath the waistband of Quentin's pants and he just can't bring himself to give a shit. 

Quentin wriggles a little, seemingly trying to get comfortable, but his thigh presses up firmly against Eliot’s erection and he smiles at the tiny gasp it elicits.

And look, it’s not that Quentin isn’t grateful for his friends. He loves Julia. He loves Margo. He loves that they had his back, _had Eliot’s back_ , when no one else had. He loves that they’ve been here watching over them, taking care of them. He loves his friends. They’re his family. 

It’s just…

He really wants to fuck his boyfriend.

It’s been so long. Even longer since he had sex with Eliot in _this_ timeline. And this time he’d really like to have him all to himself. Just the two of them. 

“Maybe you should go,” Eliot tells Margo. “Please.”

Quentin thinks it’s probably the please that does it. Either that or the way Josh immediately jumps to his feet.

“Come on, Margo,” he says, taking her hand. “Let’s give these crazy kids some alone time.”

Quentin loves Josh too. 

Julia presses a kiss to the top of his head and whispers, “I want details, mister,” before hurrying out of the room. She’s the best.

“If you need anything,” Margo says as Josh pulls her towards the door, “just shout, okay?”

“Shout for help, she means,” Josh corrects. “We’re going to ignore all other shouting.”

“Good idea,” Eliot says as the door closes behind them. “From what I remember, we can get very loud.”

“We had our moments.”

“Is this going to be one of them?” Eliot asks. “Because I don’t know about you, but I really want to…”

Quentin moves over Eliot’s body until they’re lying chest to chest, nose to nose. Eliot grins, his tongue flicking out across his lower lip. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

They’d kissed since Eliot had regained control of his body. The first time was a frantic “I’m so glad we’re both alive and not possessed” kiss. The second was a much gentler “I’m sorry I’m such an idiot” kiss, which was swiftly followed by an “I love you, never leave me again” kiss. They’d kissed and kissed, but it had been nothing like this. 

Pure want and need singing in Quentin’s blood, making his skin tingle and his toes curl and, yes, yes, yes, he is allowed to be greedy now, he is allowed to show Eliot how much he wants him, only him.

“I missed you,” he pants against Eliot’s lips when he pulls back just enough to remove his shirt. “You have no idea.”

“I have some idea,” Eliot promises, wrestling himself free of his own clothes. “Take your pants off.”

“It’s the romance I missed the most,” Quentin says, but he does as he's told.

Soon there's nothing between them; just glorious, warm skin against skin.

“How’s this for romance?” Eliot asks, rolling Quentin onto his back and sliding between his thighs in one smooth movement.

“I’ll take it over roses any day.”

“I can give you roses too,” Eliot says, smiling against Q’s lips. “We’d just have to be outside. And it’d take a little while to get going.”

“What part of this is supposed to be romantic?”

“I don’t know,” Eliot chuckles. “I just want you to know that...”

“I know,” Quentin interrupts, kisses him again, hard. “Now, can we maybe get back to…?”

“With pleasure.”


End file.
